Nightmarish Realities
by Mr.Superfanfic
Summary: Things died down after the stage five gastrea known as scorpion was brought down. So much that 4 years have passed without so much as problem. With that brief period of "peace" humanity was able to reclaim 25% of japan back from the gastrea. But peace isnt forever. Undecided if remain canon to current anime or not.. may do everything ep 8 and prior.


"Whatever you do, just don't stop moving," he screamed behind him, clutching the hand holding his tighter. His visibility was heavily limited as all he could see in front of him was a wall of darkness, yet he still pressed on. The pitter patter of shoes on concrete filled the space around them, echoing off in the distance accompanied by the occasional splash of them stepping in puddles of water.

They ran for what seemed to be forever and with every step they took forward he could feel his lungs burning, begging and pleading him to take a break. But he wouldn't be allowed to take a break, not now. He had to get away, he had to make sure they escaped. All would be for naught if he couldn't get out. He had to make sure _she_ got out of here alive.

"I can't keep… this up…" he heard a voice call out from behind him, raggedy and raspy. A slight wheezing followed as the voice tried to suck in as much air as possible to keep up with him, the run having dealt great strain to the voice too. Letting go of the hand, he stopped for a moment to allow himself and the voice to catch their breath. He clutched at his chest a bit in an attempt to stabilize his breathing the best he could.

"You have to continue though," he managed to word out in-between ragged breaths. "We don't have a choice. We need to escape, if we don't you'll–." He stopped himself short, his words being halted by piercing red eyes having met his. They were _hers_. As her breathing stabilized as well her piercing glare softened up into a sweet stare, her eyes never straying from his. "_Enju_?"

She blinked slowly for a moment and smiled sweetly at him. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks, her smooth fingertips gently tracing his coarse skin and the rough scars that adorned them. With a little pressure, she pulled his face closer to hers so that her crimson globes would be the only thing he could see. "I'm not coming back with you this time, _Rentaro_, you're gonna have to go back without me."

Before he could even begin to utter his rebuttal onto why that was not going to happen, she crashed her lips into his, tracing every bit of skin his lips covered. It was a kiss in which he could feel her soul comforting his, telling him that everything would be alright. It was a kiss that would solidify the last five years they had spent living together in a single moment. It was kiss that sucked the very air out of his lungs, to which she could so rightfully have. It was a kiss signifying the last time that they would be able to see each other. With tears running down her face and cheeks as tinted red as her eyes, she spoke out to him on last time, "I will love you forever _Rentaro."_

Stunned slightly from a much unexpected kiss from her, he had missed his chance to grab her. She pushed him back in the direction they had been running in prior and sped away in the direction they had just come from. As reality finally caught up with him and he realized the grave nature of the situation in front of him, his legs started to move all on their own. In the one direction the thing he swore to protect was now running.

"Enju!"

He screamed out her name, hoping that she would slow down, hoping that she would stop running even. Her orange auburn pigtails trailed behind her as the distance between the two of them increased.

"Enju!"

His scream was louder this time, his muscles screaming with him. He was running faster now, harder even, trying to catch up with her. Yet the image of her in front of him grew smaller and smaller.

"En-ju!"

His body finally gave up on him having even stifled his scream for her. Having collapsed onto the hard concrete beneath him, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees just staring at the water droplets collecting on the floor as each one fell from his face.

"En...ju…"

Clutching his chest tightly, he awoke drenched in sweat. His heartbeat slammed away at his ribcage as his breathing followed a similar rhythm. His first instinct was to confirm his location, which grabbing at the black bed sheets around him lead him to believe that he was home. He scanned around the room, finding his oak desk in the corner where it always was and the grey armoire facing it on the opposite side of the room. Still scanning the room with frantic eyes, he eventually came across a small carrot top curled into him. Lightly holding his black t-shirt was Enju nuzzling her face into his side.

Rentaro laid his head back down on his pillow and simply sighed. Another night plagued by the same nightmare. The same nightmare that jostled him from his sleep for the last three years. At least this time his terrible dreams only woke him up.


End file.
